


Not Alone

by blacktofade



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long mission, Eggsy and Harry end up sharing a bed at a nearby B&B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Harry/Eggsy, doing that age-old trope where they aren't together, there's sexual tension and they have to share a bed for like, reasons, and they wake up spooning_

To say Eggsy is tired is an understatement. He’s spent nine hours in a car with Harry Hart, tailing a suspected target that seemed to want to stop at every single service station between London and Edinburgh. And after all that, it ended up being a bad lead, so they have to spend the night in a B&B—recommended by Merlin himself—with plans to head home the next day.

He didn’t even do all the driving, but he’s exhausted and doesn’t put up a fight at the sight of only one bed. Harry, however, _does_ stop with his overnight bag in one hand.

“Dear me,” he says, glancing at Eggsy. “I can nip downstairs and see if they have a room with separate beds.”

Eggsy shrugs and says, “It’s ten thirty, Harry. This’ll do for one night. ‘M not bothered.”

He drops his own bag by the armchair in the corner of the room and then flops face-first onto one side of the large bed. He’s still dressed and desperately needs to brush his teeth, but he’d be more than happy to go straight to sleep.

Something soft, possibly a throw pillow, hits the back of his head and he grunts as Harry says, “Shoes off the bed, please, Eggsy.”

Eggsy groans again, but relents, resigning himself to a fate of waiting before he can roll into the sweet open arms of sleep. He pushes himself up, grabs his wash bag, and then heads out into the hallway to use the bathroom.

When he gets back wearing only boxer-briefs and an old shirt, Harry has his Kingsman glasses on and is quietly talking to Merlin. Eggsy nods to say the bathroom is free and the corner of Harry’s mouth curls up in response. Instead of hanging around to chat, Eggsy crawls straight under the covers, lets his head touch the pillow, and immediately drifts off to sleep. He suspects Harry will wake him if he’s needed.

But Eggsy isn’t woken, at least not right then. He doesn’t even feel Harry slip into the other side of the bed. However, he does feel when an arm curls around his stomach and draws him back against a solid chest.

He blinks awake, senses half poised for a fight, until he realises he’s still in a B&B in Edinburgh with Harry tucked behind him. In fact, Harry being tucked behind him seems to be the reason he’s woken up. Harry is definitely still asleep if the light snoring is anything to go by, along with the soft breaths on the back of Eggsy’s neck. But the arm Harry has slung around his waist is insistent and his palm is hot against Eggsy’s stomach, even through the cotton of his shirt.

Eggsy isn’t even going to touch it with a ten foot pole that it’s practically a snapshot from a recurring fantasy that he has often.

He would happily let Harry continue holding him, except it doesn’t feel right, not with Harry still sleeping, not knowing what he’s doing unconsciously. Gently, he taps on the back of Harry’s hand, hoping it’ll be enough to wake him, but all Harry does is let out a sleepy sigh and pull Eggsy even closer.

“Harry?” he whispers loudly. “Harry, you awake?”

There’s a low groan and the ghosting of lips against the back of his neck before hips nudge forward against his arse and—dear God—Harry is apparently not a small man in any means.

“Harry!” he snaps, jerking out of his hold, because he’s never been one to take advantage and he knows Harry would never do this while awake.

Harry jolts out of his deep sleep, sitting up, hand automatically moving to his chest as though looking for his holster. Just as quickly, he seems to realise where he is and how closely he’s pressed to Eggsy. He rakes his fingers through his hair and blinks at Eggsy tiredly.

“Eggsy?” he asks while Eggsy rolls onto his back and leans up on one elbow. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothin’,” Eggsy replies. “But you were getting handsy in your sleep. Thought you might like a little warning.”

Harry blinks again, the corners of his mouth drawing down enough that Eggsy notices, even in the dim light.

“My apologies, Eggsy. If I made you uncomfortable, I—”

“Harry,” Eggsy interrupts. “I didn’t wake you for my benefit. Didn’t want you doing something you’d regret.”

There’s a rustle of sheets and a faint click before the room fills with soft light from the bedside lamp. Harry’s face comes into focus properly, but he’s wearing an unreadable expression that Eggsy’s not too sure about.

“And you wouldn’t?” Harry asks him.

“What? Regret it?” Eggsy asks, but shakes his head. “Only regret would be that you weren’t awake to enjoy it.”

Strangely, in the quiet of night while sharing a bed, he feels as though he can show Harry his hand; he can put his cards on the table and let Harry see everything. However there’s a silence that draws out enough to worry Eggsy. He wonders if he can pretend he has to use the loo and hide in the bathroom until the sun rises.

But Harry blinks and takes it in stride.

“And if I were to now?” Harry asks and it takes Eggsy a moment to understand what he’s asking.

“Get handsy?” Eggsy clarifies, just for the record, and he watches Harry nod and swallow, the only sign that Harry is in any way affected.

Eggsy is still sleepy and his defenses aren’t as strong as they usually are, which means it’s far too easy to snort gently and flop back into bed to stare up at the ceiling.

“Harry, at this point, I’d think it was a fucking miracle.”

The mattress shifts as Harry moves, rolling onto his side towards Eggsy so that all Eggsy has to do is turn his head to see him.

“So, you are not adverse?” Harry asks as if he needs to shame Eggsy any further.

Eggsy rubs his hand over his face and sighs quietly.

“No, Harry. Not adverse at all.” Eggsy’s too nervous to take his hand away from his face and look at Harry. He doesn’t want to see Harry’s expression of disappointment. “Can we save the harassment lecture for the morning?”

“What harassment lecture, Eggsy?”

“The one I deserve for having feelings for someone I work with.”

Eggsy actual startles at the feeling of warm fingers on his face and he jerks his arm away and blinks up at Harry, who’s now touching his chin gently, his expression softer.

“I’ll have to have that harassment lecture then, too, Eggsy,” Harry tells him and Eggsy’s mouth drops open in shock because of all the things for Harry to say, he never expected that.

“What?” Eggsy asks, brain refusing to work.

Harry’s thumb brushes against Eggsy’s bottom lip and Eggsy’s brain goes offline entirely.

“Eggsy, you must know you’re not alone.”

Eggsy feels as though he’s back training with Roxy, being suckerpunched without a word edgeways; as though he’s missed a step in a dream and is startled awake. But Harry’s expression is nothing but honest. He’s not teasing Eggsy in the slightest.

“You’re serious?” Eggsy asks, even though he can tell that Harry is.

Harry’s thumb moves to the corner of Eggsy’s mouth and all Eggsy can think about is Harry kissing him and he wants it with every fibre of his being. Even Harry’s gaze has dropped to Eggsy’s lips and Eggsy can’t think of anything else to do but tilt his chin up, asking for a kiss without saying a word.

Harry is slow when he moves, leaving Eggsy a clear out in case of missed signals, but Harry’s not mistaken; Eggsy wants it.

It’s a devastating first kiss that rattles Eggsy to his core. Harry is so gentle with him, the hand on his jaw so soft and warm, and Eggsy knows Harry can and has killed marks with those same hands. It sends a thrill through his stomach and he leans up further, mouth opening against Harry’s own.

Harry breaks away before it can deepen, cradling Eggsy’s head in his hands as he murmurs, “ _Eggsy_.”

Eggsy has had wet dreams about Harry whispering his name like that; like he feels each syllable; like it’s the only name he can remember.

Eggsy moves one hand to Harry’s waist, the other to the back of Harry’s neck, tugging him back down for another slow, chaste kiss.

The next time they pull apart for air, Harry asks, “What do you want, Eggsy?”

It’s a dangerous question.

“Everything,” Eggsy tells him and it’s the truth.

He moves the hand he has on Harry’s waist to Harry’s arse, pulling him closer and urging Harry to roll on top of him. It makes it easier for kissing, but it makes it harder to concentrate when he has Harry’s cock fitting into the groove of his hip, hot even through Eggsy’s boxer-briefs and Harry’s pyjama bottoms.

“Perhaps we should take it slow,” Harry suggests, but Eggsy shakes his head and gets his hand down the back of Harry’s trousers.

“Done enough waiting,” Eggsy tells him, moving to mouth at Harry’s jaw. Harry makes a gentle noise, however, he must agree with the sentiment because he ruts down against Eggsy like he just can’t help himself. “Yeah,” Eggsy murmurs. “C’mon.”

What Eggsy doesn’t expect is Harry rolling to the side, no longer pinning him down. He thinks about arguing, about trying to drag Harry back on top of him, but then Harry’s hand edges under the hem of his shirt, fingertips grazing his navel in a way that’s never been so sensual before. Eggsy mouths at the skin he can reach—mostly Harry’s throat—and gasps wetly when Harry’s hand suddenly slides into his pants without finesse or hesitation.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Eggsy moans, clinging to Harry as though he’s the only gravity to keep him down.

Harry’s hand is warm, but his fingers are calloused when they trace along the length of Eggsy’s cock, getting him harder without even seeming to try all that much. If he’d thought the night would end in a handjob, he probably would have at least tried to trim up a little. He’s not overly hairy on his chest like Harry, but he is elsewhere.

Harry doesn’t seem to mind in the least—not that he ever expected him to; he suspects Harry is the least judgmental person he knows—just curls his palm around Eggsy’s cock and strokes hard enough to tug at Eggsy’s foreskin. Eggsy’s pretty sure he knows how to breathe, but in that moment, he completely forgets. Instead, his breath gets lodged somewhere in his ribcage and he’s left with his mouth dangling open uselessly like he’s a koi fish.

“You’re so good for me,” Harry murmurs and Eggsy’s first thought is _what the fuck?_ but his second thought is _Jesus Christ that’s fucking hot_ because all he wants to do after that is make Harry happy, to continue being good for him.

He can feel himself leaking into Harry’s hand, can feel the way it slicks their skin and makes it gradually easier for Harry to stroke him off.

“Gonna make me come,” Eggsy pants out into the hollow of Harry’s throat, and it’s going to be over embarrassingly fast.

He can’t remember the last time someone touched him so gently, so reverently, _wanting_ him to take pleasure from it.

“That’s rather the point,” Harry murmurs back and Eggsy winds an arm around him and leverages himself up enough to thrust into Harry’s grip. “That’s it, Eggsy.”

The encouragement seems to be the only thing Eggsy needs, because his hips buck again and his body locks up as his orgasm hits hard, like a fist to the gut. He clutches mindlessly at Harry, legs falling apart, wanting Harry to take more from him, wanting to give up everything to him.

Harry slowly trails kisses along Eggsy’s jaw, moving closer to his mouth until Eggsy’s panting against his lips, accepting periodic kisses from him. It’s unhurried and Eggsy’s new favourite thing to do. He likes it even more when Harry casually licks into his mouth, sending a sated tingle down his spine.

“How about you?” Eggsy asks, palming the front of Harry’s pyjama bottoms, feeling how hard he is and knowing it’s all for him.

“By all means,” Harry says, sounding more blasé than Eggsy suspects he actually is.

Eggsy traces his thumb along the hot outline of Harry’s cock and smirks when Harry lifts into the touch.

“Something you like?” Eggsy teases and Harry leans in to nip at his mouth.

“If you don’t do something about it, I may very well spoil these pyjamas,” Harry tells him, which makes Eggsy smirk all the more.

“Perhaps you should take them off,” Eggsy suggests, even as his hand slips into the front. “Wouldn’t want to ruin them after all.”

Harry lets out a quiet groan and Eggsy can feel the dampness of his underwear, the way his precome leaks through the soft cotton.

“Somehow I don’t think it’s the pyjamas you’re worried about,” Harry replies and Eggsy presses a kiss to the sharp line of his jaw.

“You might be right,” Eggsy tells him, squeezing just hard enough to spread colour across Harry’s cheeks and have him rock downwards for more friction.

“Eggsy,” he warns, but Eggsy doesn’t need to be told twice.

There’s only a drawstring tying the front of Harry’s pyjamas and he carefully loosens it and shoves both the pyjamas and Harry’s underwear down his thighs. He imagines what it will be like to have Harry entirely nude above him, or maybe spread out beneath him; only time will tell which will come first.

“Do you think about me?” Eggsy asks, apropos to nothing, but wanting to rile Harry up.

Surprisingly, Harry actually nods, one arm thrown out to brace himself while he curls the other around Eggsy’s waist and tries to rut against his thigh.

“Do you think about my mouth?” Harry nods again. “In your research, did you happen to find out that I barely have a gag reflex?”

He murmurs it straight into Harry’s ear and Harry shudders, almost like he’s been shocked by Eggsy’s Kingsman signet ring—but Eggsy’s not even wearing it.

“Have you thought about gagging me on your dick?”

It’s hotter than it should be when Harry nods, and Eggsy wonders how many times he’s got himself off to thoughts of Eggsy; what he’s done to Eggsy in his mind.

“Thought about fucking me?”

“All the time,” Harry gasps out almost immediately, and if Eggsy hadn’t just come already, his dick would be making a valiant effort to get hard again.

Instead, he presses his mouth to Harry’s ear and whispers, “I’d be so tight for you, Harry.”

Apparently that combined with pulling Harry off with steady strokes is Harry’s downfall, because he digs his fingernails into Eggsy’s tender skin and comes hard enough that Eggsy is pretty sure there’s backsplash.

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Harry pants into his shoulder, body shuddering with aftershocks as he slumps against Eggsy. “Eggsy, you fucking menace.”

It startles a laugh straight out of him and with gentle hands he rolls Harry onto his back and stares down at him fondly.

“What else did you expect?” he asks and Harry reaches up, one palm brushing Eggsy’s face, over his hair, in a tender gesture.

“Nothing,” Harry tells him. “You’re exactly as you should be.”

It’s cornier than a field of maize, but Eggsy grins and leans down for a soft kiss, making his intentions clear.

“I could say the same for you,” Eggsy murmurs when he breaks away and Harry watches him quietly before running a hand up Eggsy’s back and rubbing gently.

“Much better than accidental fumbling in the dark,” Harry says after a moment and Eggsy laughs and settles against Harry’s side, already feeling the sweet lure of sleep tugging at him again.

“Let’s not strike it out just yet,” Eggsy jokes and Harry huffs, reaches out to turn off the bedside lamp, and settles back, letting Eggsy slip into the curl of his arm.

“Next time,” Harry promises, and Eggsy grins, even though Harry won’t be able to see.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Eggsy says, but he drops his head to Harry’s shoulder and shuts his eyes.

As he slowly drifts off, he wishes all of their missions would end half as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come hang out on [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsybacon)!


End file.
